But in the End, They Fell
by daytimestaar
Summary: Because they, too, were fleeting. A series of ChizuruxCharacter tragedy one-shots based upon the anime, the game, or both.
1. Fleeting

Fleeting

Fingers numb, Chizuru tried to access the situation. Her sight was overcome with red, which had happened much too often in the past few years. But this was unexpected. The battles should have been over.

Even when fighting Kazama with a shot wound, Hijikata managed to come out victorious. So why is it that—just moments later—he fell into a heap in her arms? There was supposed to be some peace. The Shinsengumi had formed, fought and then been killed off. Hijikata had lived, though, and he was supposed to stay here with her.

A mixture of salt, water, and blood ran down her face. He had been strong, not only physically, but in spirit as well.

He was a man true to honor. He was strict, but caring. He demanded much, but in the end it was only what was necessary.

He was beautiful. Chizuru thought this even as his beaten body broke steadily to dust in her arms.

All beauty died quickly. From the cherry tree petals falling upon her skin to the sediments that used to be the man in her arms.

He was, in truth, what Kazama had said.

So when she turned to leave, she whispered her goodbye to him in the name he had earned.

"Goodbye, Hakuoki. Farewell, Demon of the Fleeting Blossom."


	2. Katana

Katana

Denial swept across everyone who stood there, especially the girl near the front.

There was a man she had loved.

He was strong, hiding his pain and seeking only to protect those dear to him.

He was suffering, though, as she knew as much as anyone else. Tuberculosis had changed his life in an abysmal way.

He was kind, smiling often and teasing. Even his threats eventually came to be an inside joke of sorts.

He was embarrassing, that's for sure. He made comments just for the sake of amusing himself by watching the person's reaction.

The sun that day shone more vividly as ever, gleaming across the bloody katana.

There was a cloth tied around it.

He couldn't even hold a sword on his own.

He was smiling, she was sure, as he always did in a fight. The attempt at a grin was probably even weaker than the sad, make-believe ones he made when he was coughing up blood.

Yet he still fought.

This time is wasn't for the exhilaration.

This time it wasn't for the feeling of adrenaline coursing through his veins.

This time it wasn't for the unpredictability.

It was completely predictable.

He knew he would die.

But he fought anyway. For those he knew he would leave behind.

And all that's left of him now is a katana and a bandage wrapped around it.

All that's left are a weapon and blood.

Just like what would be left after every battle.


	3. Raindrops

Raindrops

The Shinsengumi always fought for honor and belief. When given the choice of surrendering with their lives or dying with their honor, the second would win by far.

The drops of blood settled down on the tatami mats at her feet. Through her tears she saw that even the blue of his cloak was died red.

Red, red, red.

That's all that was left.

Red and the sand that was his corpse.

It was so close, too. So close to a happy ending.

They were almost the time when it would just be Saito and she, carrying the memories of their comrades with pride, as they lived out the rest of their lives.

Dead, dead, dead. Those who were alive would surely end in a similar manner. Honorably, yes, but tragically.

Saito, Saito, Saito.

Serious and stern, but gentle.

Expectant, but understanding.

How was it she supposed to accept that she would never see this man's face again?

I don't know how to put author notes normally, but I really wanted to thank Harritsu for reviewing! Thank you so much!


	4. Spirit

Spirit

It was dark as it slid slowly across the floorboards, seeping into the cracks. It was splattered across walls, and it was seeped into fabrics.

It stained her fingertips and merged with her tears.

She gripped the hand in front of her tightly, as though her grasp would keep his soul connected to his body, as though it would stop him from dying… From leaving her.

Her eyes were wide as she examined the fading life in front of her, the pained smile, the sparkle that was somehow still in his eyes.

Perhaps this was just to comfort her, she knew, but it could also have been a sign of no regrets. This may have been his time to die and maybe, just maybe, they would meet again in some sort of afterlife, or their souls would wander through the world together when she met her end.

If that was so, then perhaps she, too, could face death as fearlessly as this boy.

"Smile, Chizuru," Heisuke mumbled, his closing eyes looking up at her. She rubbed her eyes with the sleeve of her free arm, and tried to smile. "Hey, Chizuru. I love you."

And in her arms he breathed his last.


End file.
